


Her Protector

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: chan is the leader of the secret underground group, but every time he would walk out the front door, you worried that it may just be the last time you will ever see him alive, but Chan makes damn sure that you know he isn’t going anywhere, even if its with a little steamy sex session to keep your mind off his risky job.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Her Protector

You heard some commotion in the bathroom. Rising from your bed, you notice your boyfriend Chan is rummaging through the cabinets, determined to find whatever he’s looking for. You startled him as you placed your hand on his shoulder ever so gently. He winces as his eyes make contact with yours in the large bathroom mirror. His eyes are dark, heavy, tired and full of rage. You can’t help but notice some new bruises and cuts on his cheeks.

You know exactly what he’s looking for, you reach to the cabinet below and pull out the first aid kit. “Sit!” you demanded. Chan sat on the edge of the jacuzzi tub. You placed the first kit beside him and began tending to his wounds. “Another rough night I see?” You asked as Chan winced everytime you pressed the damp medicated cotton swab over his open bloody cuts. “You could say that. I swear to god Y/N, we will find that bastard. Even if I die trying to find him. He will pay for what he did to you.” 

Hearing him talk like that always made you feel uneasy. Chan was the leader of the SKZ Underground Elite Group. His goal was to off the bad guys without anyone knowing who did it, never leaving a lick of evidence behind. He was always so careful, making sure his men came home safely to their families. The thought of losing the man you loved most really hit you hard, especially on nights like this when he’d arrive home extremely late, worse for the wear. You couldn’t fall asleep until he walked through the door unharmed. 

“I worry about you every time you walk out that door. Not knowing if you’ll come back to me in one piece or even alive at all.” You tell him this spiel almost every time. Tears began to well in the corners of your eyes. “Do you think I like doing this? Do you think that I don’t worry that today may just be the last day I ever lay my eyes on your beautiful face and body?” Chan’s eyes turn a shade darker than they were previously as if he’s undressing you with his eyes.

He grabs your wrist tightly, and you end up dropping the cotton swab onto the floor. He stands as he presses his hard body against yours. His tight black t-shirt shows off every damn defined line and curve of muscle along his chest and abs. He lets go of your wrist and you run your hands down his toned arms. He looks so fucking sexy right now, as he’s still wearing his tactical vest which is undone and hung off his shoulders. His black cargo pants fit him just right. 

An instant pool of wetness spreads between your thighs, your nipples turn to hardened peaks. You feel like your skin is on fire as he brushes the back of his hand along your rosy red cheek, wiping your tears away. 

“I’m not going anywhere. My guys are strong and will protect me from any danger, as I’d do the same for them. I need to protect you as well and keep you safe. Don’t you worry about me, baby,” Chan said as he leaned in closer to your lips. You felt his hot breath whisper across your lips and neck. You can’t stand this sexual tension anymore. You snapped like an elastic band being stretched to its max.

You smashed your mouth to his beautiful plump lips, shoving your tongue into his mouth as he greets you with his own tongue. He buried his hands in your hair, bringing you even closer to him. The kiss just continues to intensify. His hands move from your hair and take purchase on your behind. You squeal as he squeezes your ass cheeks with his strong hands. 

Chan smiles against your lips as he picks you up like you weigh nothing at all. You instantly wrap your legs around his waist. Your lips never once disconnecting. He walks into your shared bedroom and slams the door shut with his foot. He then pressed your body against the door, caging you like a hungry animal with its prey. 

The kiss deepens, your panties turning into even more of a wet ruined mess. You felt Chan’s cock rubbing against you in just the right places. You were dripping with need and Chan could sense how badly you wanted him buried inside you. Pulling away from Chan’s swollen lips, you looked deeply into his dark hooded eyes. “Fuck, I need you inside me so bad. Leave the damn tactical vest on, something about it just turns me on even more.” Chan’s lip raises as he pulls you away from the door and throws you down onto the bed. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the gesture of him tossing you down onto the bed. “Don’t you dare laugh princess, because you are in for a rude awakening, baby.” Chan slipped his combat boots off, working on his belt and pants next. He grabbed a hold of your ankles and yanked you down closer to the edge of the bed. You wore one of Chan’s oversized t-shirts, so it slid up as he yanked you down, exposing your bare stomach and breasts. Chan growled at the sight of you. “God, I wanna fucking bury myself deep inside you so god damn bad, but I need to taste you first.”

Chan wasted no time ripping your panties off and taking his place between your legs. His skilled tongue lapped at your clit, causing you to moan his name over and over again like a religious prayer. He began to suck on your clit as he dipped a finger into your heat and quickly joined with a second finger. “Yesss,” you cried out as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. He hummed against your clit which sent sensations right to your core. You grabbed onto his dark wavy hair, grinding against his tongue.

You felt the coil in your stomach begin to tighten and then slowly unravel, your eyes fluttered shut as you came all around his fingers. “Shit,” Chan said as he pulled his mouth away from your clit and continued to fuck you with his fingers. He loved feeling your walls throb around his digits, because he knows that he did that to you, bringing a mind blowing orgasm every time. He kissed your inner thigh as he began to slow his pace with his fingers. He teasingly pulled his fingers out and rubbed your clit with his thumb as you shuddered around him. “Please, I need more Chan,” you begged as you felt yourself come undone once again. 

How is he so skilled at this?

“That’s two, I bet I can make you cum two more times before the end of the night.” You know for a fact that he can make you cum over and over again, that’s something he’s always been good at, pleasuring you and satisfying your needs. He brings his attention back onto your lips as his fingers begin circling and rubbing your clit again. You close your eyes and roll your head back, feeling so close to losing yourself once again. “That’s it baby, cum again for me.” You felt a sudden rush of wetness between your legs. Chan’s eyes go wide at what he just witnessed. You felt so embarrassed as you closed your legs on his hand. 

“Did I? Oh my god. Chan I’m so sorry,” you closed your eyes again and looked away in embarrassment. “Oh don’t you dare apologize for that. Fuck, that was so hot baby.” You opened your eyes and looked deeply into his. You bite down on your bottom lip as you watched Chan pull his Versace briefs down. He’s so hard and the tip of his cock glistens with his own arousal. He’s always had a damn impressive cock and he’s all yours right now. He wraps his hand around his length and begins to pump it in a tight fisted grip.

He hisses between his clenched teeth with every stroke. You rise and kneel on the bed, you wrap your hand around his as he touches himself. “You know I can help you with that,” you cooed as you licked the sweat off his jawline.

“I’m sure you can.” Chan got off the bed and you followed suit. Immediately sinking down to your knees, you looked up at the sexiest man in the entire world. He’s a god and you just want to worship him forever. You pulled his briefs down to his ankles. You wrapped your hand around his cock as you continued to look up at him through your thick eyelashes. “God, you are so beautiful, even on your knees.” You smiled up at him as you raked your tongue along the tip, tasting his musk. You paid extra attention to the bulging veins that ran along his cock. He was so vascular and that was one of the many things you loved about him.

You thought that he may have had enough of you teasing him with your tongue. You took his cock into your mouth, running your tongue on the underside of it as you closed your lips around him and began fucking him with your mouth. You kept your hand at the base of his cock, pumping what you couldn’t take. Chan runs his hands through your hair, moving it out of your face so he can see your beautiful face as you sucked him off. 

You placed your other hand on his toned thigh, digging your manicured nails into his milky white skin. Chan begins to casually thrust into your mouth at the same rhythm. You let him fuck your mouth until tears begin to burn the corner of your eyes. You feel his cock begin to twitch. Chan pulls out of your mouth violently with a pop, salvia dribbles down on your chin. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out for me babygirl,” he commands. You may just have a crazy fetish. You love when Chan shoots his cum into your mouth. 

You open your mouth and stick your tongue out just as Chan asked. He strokes his cock at a fast pace as you watch in awe, suddenly feeling warm spurts of cum begin to fill your taste buds. Chan growls as he emptied himself into your mouth, his dick slowly going limp. You run your tongue on your bottom lip, licking up every last drop of his cum, watching his dick grow harder again.

“Fuck you are everything, Y/n. Now get on the bed and let me coax that forth orgasm out of you,” Chan smirked and you quickly got up off the floor and laid on the bed, resting your head on a fluffy pillow. Chan climbed on the bed and crawled between your legs. His hands gilded up your thighs as he spread them. He places soft kisses to your stomach, working his way up to your breasts and eventually to your red lips.

“I love you,” Chan whispered into your ear as he entered you, sliding in with ease. It’s like he was molded just for you and you only. He slowly begins to roll his hips, he pinches your nipple between his fingers. You wrap your hands around the back of his neck, bringing his face closer to yours. The look in his eyes is something that turns your insides to mush. He bites his lip as he begins to snap his hips into you at a faster pace. 

“God Chan, you make me feel so good. No man could ever make me feel this good. Ever.” Of course Chan begins to laugh. “That’s right babygirl, you are mine forever. No one will ever be as good as me.” You met him with every brutal thrust, digging your nails into his back as he groans at the sensation. Your bodies became a sweaty mess. Chan smashed his lips to yours as he muffled your cries of pleasure. You are so close, so damn close to coming undone.

It felt like Chan suddenly flipped a switch, and you lose yourself once again, for the fourth time tonight. Chan came with such force, filling you to the brim. He rests his face against the crook of your neck, his heavy breathing beginning to slow. You run your hands through his damp hair, kissing the top of his head. “I love you so much Chan. You better keep that promise to me, and come home to me every night alive. I can’t bear the thought of this being our last night. You hear me?”

Chan climbed off you and laid on his back, bringing you close to him. You laid against his chest, listening to his beating heart. “I promise Y/n, I plan on being on this earth until I’m old and grey and with you by my side. Forever.” You smiled as you closed your eyes, eventually drifting off onto a sleepy slumber, completely spent.


End file.
